The Gift
by Jetredgirl
Summary: Sarah and Toby Williams are dealing with a hard loss, and something evil is lurking with foul intent. But someone is watching over them, and it's not Santa. Can The Goblin King turn things around? LFFL Holiday Writing Challenge contribution.
1. One

Sarah traipsed through the snow, following her little brother as he looked for the perfect place to build his snowman in the back yard.

"Here, sis, what do you think?" He pointed a few feet ahead.

"It's fine Tobes, wherever you want." Sarah answered, trying to smile.

At 9, he still found some joy in the purported wonder of the holiday.

For Sarah, there was little joy to be found, but she tried. For Toby, she had to.

This would be their last Christmas in their childhood home, and the past year had been difficult since the car accident the Christmas Eve before had left them alone in the world. The one Toby had survived in the back seat, then getting out without a scratch on him. He still had nightmares regularly.

As it was, Sarah was still struggling to keep custody of her brother, having to prove that a 25 year old woman working as a copywriter would be able to care for a 9 year old boy. If not her, he would be sent to California to Karen's sister. Plus, she had had some well documented issues as a teenager that she had to be treated for. Starting with a strange dream she had had at 15. Fortunately with treatment, she recovered her senses, finished high school and went to college.

And Sarah could simply not afford the upkeep on the large family home in upstate New York, so the home was to be sold and had been.

Sarah had found a small 2 bedroom apartment she could afford, and the money from the sale of the house could be stuffed away into a savings account to help raise her brother. They had a generous buyer who would be taking possession in February, giving them a last Christmas and plenty of time to move.

But for now, it was Christmas time, and she wanted him to have a last good memory here, where he had lived all his life.

Sarah watched as he made his creation, a lopsided thing with sticks for arms and blue buttons for eyes.

He pulled dead moss off a tree and piled it on top of the snowman's head, giving it a rather interesting shaggy look.

"Uh, what's he supposed to be, Toby?" She asked, smiling in spite of herself at the effect.

"A King." He answered as he worked.

"Okay. What is he a king of? Snowballs? The back yard ?""

Toby shook his head. "No. Goblins of course."

Sarah froze. "Uhhh, Goblins? Why would you say that? There's no such thing."

Toby turned and gave her an odd look. "Uh huh. I saw him."

"Toby, that's silly. You're probably remembering that book I used to read you."

He shook his head. "Nope. I was there once a long time ago. Plus I've seen him after. He's my friend."

A terrible fear went through Sarah.

_Oh God no. _

"You're letting your imagination run away with you. I used to do that too but...well, I learned my lesson and stopped. You can't let yourself get so carried away, Tobes. You don't want anyone to think you're crazy. Trust me."

Toby stamped his foot. "I'm not crazy! See look up there!" He pointed to the trees behind Sarah.

She turned and looked up.

Her anxiety appeared as she saw what he was pointing at.

There watching silently was a large owl, staring at her.

"That's him, That's the Goblin King." Toby said matter of factly.

Sarah took a minute to calm her fear enough to speak. "Toby, it's getting dark. That's just an owl. But if you're done let's go inside, okay? It's cold out here."

She practically dragged him into the back door and locked it behind them.

Before she closed the blinds, she watched as the owl took flight, soaring towards the horizon. A chill went through her.

_There's no such thing as The Goblin King_.

The next day dawned cold and dreary. She got Toby up, fed, dressed, and drove him to school. It was the last day before Christmas vacation. Then she went grocery shopping and started the drive home, taking a small country road through the woods as a shortcut.

Her job had graciously allowed her to do much of her work at home for a while, she only had to go in once or twice a week to review her work and get more assignments. Once they were moved and settled, she could return to the office full time.

As much as she loved Toby she would be glad to get back to some sense of normalcy in her life.

Out of the corner of her eye something large moved. She turned to look and gasped as the thing ran in front of her car and stood as she screeched to a halt.

She couldnt scream, couldn't _breathe._

There in front of her was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen

It stood a good 7 feet tall, had horns, hooves and was covered in dirty gray fur. The front legs had claws. It's eyes were red and it snarled menacingly, it's fangs dripping saliva.

And it was staring right at her, their eyes meeting.

"What the hell..." Sarah started to say but it took a steps towards her car.

In a panic she hit reverse but it kept coming, fast than she could back upup to the main road.

Finally she screamed as the thing's claws reached out and grabbed onto the hood, her tires haplessly turning as it held her firm.

Suddenly there was a loud noise above and both her and the monster looked up.

With terrifying screech, it's talons extended, an owl descended upon the creature clawing at its face, making it let go of her car.

Sarah's car lurched backwards. She didn't waste anytime. Quicker than she could have thought possible, her heart pounding, she flipped a u-turn as the owl continued to attack the monstrous beast. Sarah sped away taking one last look in the rear view mirror, the last thing she saw before taking the corner was the owl taking one last pass, and the thing from the woods limping back towards the trees.


	2. Two

Sarah arrived at Toby's school at around noon. He was getting out at 12:30, and she needed some time to process.

She sat in the car, looking at the claw marks on the hood and thought she was going to be sick.

After a few minutes she got out of the car and looked around. Fortunately there were other people, parents and staff milling about. It made her feel a little safer. She touched the deep gouges in the hood and trembled.

"Whoa, what happened?" Asked the man getting out of the car next to her as he saw the damage. "Looks like something attacked your car."

Sarah started to tell him, but how could she? What could she say? "Um, yeah. It was a big bird of some kind. Super weird. Scared me nearly to death. Thankfully I swerved." She gave him a nervous smile. "Like an owl, or something."

He whistled. "Must have been one big damn owl. You okay Miss Williams?" he asked, putting a sympathetic hand on her arm.

It was a small community. Everyone knew who she was and her situation. She got a lot of concerned comments and looks around town on a normal day, much less one where some huge ugly animal had tried to kill her.

She nodded. "Yeah. A little shook up but okay. Thanks for asking."

He gave her a thumbs up and walked into the school, leaving her standing alone. Oh there were others around but most of the time people didn't talk to her much. Sarah figured that her presence made them uncomfortable since her parents' deaths the winter before.

They were unsure of what to say. And frankly she was wary of being constantly reminded by others of her current situation. At least by this time next year she and Toby will have started over, and they could start moving forward again.

She realized she was still shaking at the strange, terrifying encounter, and needed to get herself under control. The last thing she needed is Toby freaking out right then. He had enough problems. Her once outgoing brother spent most of his time alone or clinging to her.

20 minutes later kids started coming out, and, finally, Toby. He walked slowly, his head down.

She stepped forward. "Hey Tobes, you okay?"

"Yeah I guess. Just glad I don't have to come back here. Everyone is always looking at me all sad. When do I go to my new school?"

They got in the car. "Buckle your seat belt," she reminded him. "In the new year. They're letting you start the semester a bit late. But it's a great school."

He sighed and did as he was told. "Not like it matters but I know it's the law."

"What, of course it does." Sarah answered.

He looked up. "Mom and dad wore seat belts. Didn't help them. "

Sarah took a deep breath. They'd been through this many times. "Toby, that was a freak accident. Dad fell asleep at the wheel and your mom was asleep too. You all were. It's no one's fault."

He just snorted and looked away. As she began to pull out, he spoke again. "What happened to the car?"

"Oh...uhhh, a bird tried to land on it at a stop sign and scratched it up. No big deal. I have groceries in the car, let's go home."

She answered quickly.

Toby was silent on the way home as Sarah's mind raced.

_Look Sarah, it wasn't what it seemed. Obviously it was a goat, or a ram, some kind of mutant farm animal gone rabid. Call animal control. In your panic you let your imagination play tricks on you. Again blowing things out of proportion that aren't what they seem to be. Put it out of your head. Think of Toby._

By the time they got home Sarah was practically laughing at herself. She knew herself. This sort of thing had gotten her in trouble once. Between her emotional state, the stress, it was obvious she had an episode. She just needed sleep and maybe a Valium. The family therapist had prescribed them to her recently, seeing her nerves were on edge. It would all be better when they moved out of this tomb of a house and into the cozy apartment 50 miles away. Away from from all the pain and sadness. A new start.

"I got stuff for hamburgers and French fries." She told Toby as they went into the house. "Go put your stuff away and watch TV while I make lunch okay?"

"Kay," Toby answered. He tromped up the stars, leaving her alone.

Sarah unpacked the groceries and set the frying pan on the stove, putting a little oil in the pan and turning the knob.

As she was cooking, there was a feral roar in the distance and she jumped, startled.

Toby flew into the kitchen. "Sarah did you hear that?"

Sarah reluctantly looked out the window into the backyard, but saw nothing. "It was probably just a black bear, Toby. Sometimes they come down looking for food. Just stay in the house. It'll be scared back up into the hills before morning. I'll call animal control and let them know. I want to tell them about that bird anyway. Did you was wash your hands?"

The boy nodded.

Before long, their food was ready. Sarah suggested a nice loud space adventure movie binge that afternoon and evening, and Toby readily agreed.

While he occupied, Sarah went through the house and made sure all the windows and doors were locked tight, pulling down the shades.

Her feeling of dread was growing, in spite of herself.

The next few days were uneventful. It was bitter cold and snowy, so Sarah and Toby stayed in, played games, watched movies, and ordered in food. Sarah had bought a small tree and they put it up and decorated it. She hadn't had much money for gifts but made sure Toby had several.

On Christmas Eve, they dressed in their holiday pajamas and Sarah ordered pizza, then they drank hot cocoa and watched Christmas movies.

As much as she tried, Sarah had to admit, it wasn't working much. It was one year to the night of their parents' deaths, and Sarah knew Toby and herself were both trying to not think about it, but it was impossible.

On top of it all, Sarah could barely rest. There were always unusual noises at night lately, and Sarah couldn't get the picture of that thing she saw out of her head.

She called it a night and put them both to bed early.

Hours later, Toby was tucked in, asleep. She had him in the bed next to her, not wanting to leave him alone.

Sarah was not. She kept hearing more bizarre sounds outside again, sounding much closer, and her nerves were slowly fraying.

She had called animal control days earlier and told them about her car being attacked by the strange farm animal, and hearing a bear. They took her report but she could tell they were skeptical. They would come by after Christmas and take measurements of the claw marks, they told her.

She was curled up in bed, scared out of her mind. Something didn't feel right, no matter what her logical mind tried to tell her.

Toby had taken to wanting to sleep in his parents' bed sometimes . The therapist okayed it for the time being. She told Sarah it was his way of finding comfort, and that until they left the house it would be acceptable.

Unfortunately, the bedroom the bed was in had the big French doors that opened onto the balcony, so there were no shades or blinds, just thin curtains that weren't giving Sarah any feeling of comfort.

Not just because of the present, but because of the past. For these doors were the doors that had once opened onto...the doors that had opened to _him._

Sarah had never been comfortable in this room since. Even if the doctors diagnosed her with stress related hallucinations. It still nagged at her, that dream.

And this night she felt watched. Like something or someone was waiting out there in the night to steal Toby away again. Or worse.

Sarah began rocking back and forth to comfort herself, trying to keep silent and not wake her brother...eventually she managed to doze off.

A huge crash woke her and Toby.

He screamed and jumped into her arms. "Mama!!!" He cried out.

"Toby!"

Sarah turned towards the direction of the crash, the glass doors across the room.

There in the doorway was the monster from the woods. Red eyes full of malice, holding a giant bag, snarling. "Give me the marked child." It growled. "I may let you live."

Toby was sobbing in her arms. Sarah stood up from the bed, slowly. Her mind racing with fear, her heart pounding.

"Over my dead body." She answered. "You will NOT touch my brother!" she mustered all the bravery she had, all the strength she could in the face of this...thing.

It grinned. "I was hoping you would say that, " it hissed, it's long tongue unfurling.

It's claws outstretched, it moved quicker than she would have ever thought, reaching for them both.

Sarah screamed as she smelled its fetid breath upon her, razor sharp claws brushing her arm.

She braced for then end and closed her eyes, cowering away, holding her brother.

"I love you Toby." she whispered, crying into his small shoulder.

"He's mine now, human." the thing said, with a cackle.

There was a rush of wind, a terrifying screech and Sarah, still clinging to her brother fell to the floor. A lightning strike blinded her and all she could see, all she could feel, was the world falling down.


	3. Three

All Sarah could discern as her vision cleared was a cloud of white. There was a cacophony of loud growls, tearing noises, roars, thuds, and cursing by a familiar voice.

She thought at first it was snow coming through the broken doors, but she reached out a hand and discovered it was feathers. White feathers.

"Don't look Toby. Keep your eyes closed." She told her crying brother.

She pushed herself up off the floor and pressed against the wall, while trying to hold on to a hysterical Toby with one arm.

Her eyes widened as she then saw the situation clearly for the first time.

The monster was doing battle with...

_Is that...but how..oh my God! But he wasn't real!!_

But there he was, in all his glory.

The Goblin King, in his black armor. Her dream, her nightmare, the man who haunted her heart since she was 15. She had always desperately wished he was real, and in equal measure had been terrified he would return and glad he wasn't. But now...

_He was here, protecting them both. Their only shield against God only knows what fate. _

Suddenly he glanced her way and she gulped as her eyes met his.

"Sarah, do as I tell you." He commanded in that familiar accent. "Get out of this room. Close the door. Now!"

The thing was injured. But not enough to keep from mocking him.

"Yes Sarah, listen to him. The noble Goblin King. The one who stole the child the first time. You can trust him." It snarled sarcastically, in a strange mimic of the King's voice.

Sarah looked between them both.

_I have no choice. I have to trust __him. He's all we have between us and that...monster. _

"I think I'll take my chances with the Goblin King." She moved backwards towards the door.

The monster lunged but The Goblin King blasted him with a crystal giving Sarah a chance to run and slam the door behind her. She ran to the bathroom, still clutching Toby trying not to drop him, and slammed that door too, ducking into the shower and crouching down.

The noises coming from the bedroom were awful. Yelling, growling, crashes and yelps of pain.

Toby looked up at her terrified. "What's happening? Can't we leave? Why don't we leave?"

"Shhh Toby. The thing would catch us out in the open. Toby...just..just hang on okay? Didn't you tell me the Goblin King is your friend?" She tried to calm him.

He nodded, teary eyed. "He is Sarah. He's your friend too, even if you don't know he is."

"Then let's trust him. Just sit tight."

He clung to her and they waited.

A few minutes later everything went silent, and there were booted footsteps outside the bathroom and a knock on the door. "Sarah, Toby?"

Sarah was still afraid. It sounded like the king, but she didn't know. She felt trapped and knew one error in judgement would be fatal.

"Jareth?" Toby called. He jumped out of her arms and before she could stop him opened the door.

He swept the boy up into his arms and hugged him tight, looking at Sarah over his shoulder.

"He's gone." The king said to Sarah who was still pressed against the shower wall.

"What...what the hell is going on? What is that thing? Why is it after us?" She asked in a rush of words.

Jareth gave her a half smile. "We should talk. Shall we?

He held out a gloved hand.

Gingerly, Sarah stepped out of the stall and took it. He had just saved her life.

20 minutes later they were seated around the kitchen table. In the light, Sarah noticed that the king was not unscathed. He had several deep wounds, but as they sat, they were visibly healing. Toby was drinking cocoa while both Sarah stared at cups of tea neither were really drinking.

"Soo..." Sarah gestured for him to explain.

"That...was a Krampus." He said.

"I thought they were a myth." Sarah answered, incredulous. "But why us?"

He looked at Toby. Then her. Sarah could tell he was reluctant.

"He said Toby was marked. What does that mean? Goblin King?"

He sighed as he leaned back. "Jareth, please. I know the dwarf told you my true name. No sense not using it." He remarked.

_Yes, Jareth. The name I tried to forget._ Sarah thought. She was still freaked, but somehow, felt safe with him.

"Yes, Toby is marked. You both are, but being an adult, you hold no interest to a Krampus. When you wished him away to me, as soon as he crossed the threshold he was marked, then when you chose to run, the same happened to you. There was little I could do about that." he explained. "It was meant to keep you safe."

Sarah was suddenly irrationally angry." Yeah, well it didn't, did it. So you caused all of this? " She stood and glared at him.

Jareth looked into her angry eyes, appalled." Of course not. I only abide by the rules, I did not create them. The book found it way to you, you made the wish, by the fates themselves who create destinies are these things done. I do not relish the rules but I am bound. As it is I've bent them far more than I was supposed to. To keep you two safe."

The anger Sarah felt turned to something else. Despair.

_If only I wouldn't have... _

" I...I did this, didn't I? I caused all of this! I killed them!"

She ran into the next room with her face in her hands

Toby began to get up, but Jareth waved him down." Toby, let me deal with this. Finish your hot chocolate."

Sarah was sitting in the dark room on the sofa, crying quietly. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault.." rocking her body.

Jareth had seen her do it before. The rocking. Quite a few times since he'd sat in a tree above her parent's funeral, watching, wishing he could provide her comfort.

He sat beside her and put a hand on her back. "Sarah, it's not your fault. There are forces at work beyond all of us. I don't believe this was meant to work out exactly like this, but the fates can only create the destiny, they can't see how it may play out. Sometimes things just...happen."

Sarah sniffed. "And my parents?"

"I'm not sure, but it may have been the Krampus who caused the accident. I wasn't there."

He made a disgusted face. "Vile creatures. They are single minded when they zero in on a child they want. I had no idea one had found Toby until after...well, he called to me."

Sarah turned and looked at him." He called you? "

Sarah hadn't noticed Toby come into the room until he spoke. "When the accident happened, sis. I was trapped, I smelled smoke and mom and dad weren't answering I was so scared, his name just...came out. Then he was just there, and laying me on the ground, then I heard sirens...then I woke up in the hospital."

Sarah felt tears coming again." Oh. Oh Toby. I'm so sorry...I..you never told me you remembered anything. "

Toby ran to her and threw her arms around her. "It's okay Sarah you didn't do anything. They aren't gone because of you. I know you wished me away but you got me back. Jareth, he looked in on us, made sure we were okay since, but he told me not to tell you."

Sarah looked over at the king seeing him in a different light. "I'm sorry for thinking..."

_His eyes. Always so beautiful..._ A surge of emotion she had denied since that night startled her. Secretly there had been a part of her that had wanted to stay with him back then. She'd thought about it in the past year if it had been real, would she and Toby had been better off?

He patted her leg. "Sarah, it's fine. Understandable really. Just know I would never cause you harm. I am sorry I was unable to save your family, but it was...far too late, regrettably."

"Are there more of those creatures? Are we in danger?" Sarah started to panic.

"Yes there are more, but they rarely come to this world these days, only if they find a weak spot in the veil. To be honest, A marked child would only have a slightly better than normal chance to be zeroed in by one, but it was a once in a lifetime chance that all the pieces fell into place. In a few years Toby will be too old, and Krampus' hate loud noisy environments, so they never go near a city."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I believe you're now safe. I sent him back through the veil to his world and bound him there. He won't be coming back. No more monsters from other realms."

" Well, except you." Sarah replied with a bit more bite than she had intended.

Jareth looked a bit shocked." Ahhh. Well, I suppose I should go then."

He stood up but Sarah stopped him."I'm sorry, I just...I didn't mean it. You're not a monster." She gave him a slight wary smile.

" I understand, you're senses are overwhelmed. I should go anyway. It's best. If either of you need me, feel free to call out to me."

"Jareth, I...thank you. For saving Toby. I guess I owe you one. I'd have no one left if you hadn't."

Toby went to him and hugged him around his waist. "Thanks Goblin King."

"You're welcome child." Jareth gently removed himself from Toby's hug and bowed. "Be well, Toby, Sarah."

His eyes met Sarah's for a long moment. She saw the same emotions in his eyes she felt in herself. There was a connection there. Sarah supposed there always had been. A spark.

He inclined his head and disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

Toby turned to his sister. "What do we do now, Sarah?"

"Well," Sarah wasn't sure what to say, "I suppose I'll go clean up the mess. It's near dawn. Why don't you rest on the couch. There's broken glass to clean up and you need to stay away. Hopefully he was right and we're safe."

She made sure he was wrapped up in a warm blanket on the sofa, and grabbed a broom and headed upstairs. The buyers wouldnt be happy in there was any damage.

_I'll have to figure out a reasonable explanation to tell them. I double they'd believe we were attacked by a Krampus and saved by The Goblin King. _

She was surprised to find everything was in place in her parent's room. Even the bed was in made up. She looked all over for even a shard of glass but didn't find anything.

Sarah went back downstairs and found Toby sound asleep. So she laid next to him on the couch, curling herself around him protectively.

The tears fell as she though of all they had lost, and the thought of losing him too ripped her heart to sheds. After fighting so long to stay awake, she fell into a deep sleep, the lights of the small tree in the corner twinkling softly.

The last thought she had was of him as her mind finally let her rest.

_Why would he save us? _

It was Christmas morning.

Nearby in owl form, Jareth watched over them as they slept. The sadness of his champion was so palpable it blanketed the house and its tendrils reached into him, pulling at him.

He took a deep breath and he held up his hand. A crystal appeared.

"Only for you my precious Sarah. Blessed Yuletide. A gift for my true love."

He tossed the sphere into the air and it popped, magic swirled around him, working it's intent.


	4. Four

Sarah woke up to Toby bouncing her awake.

"Come on Sis, it's Christmas Eve! You promised we could play today!" He was grinning at her from his place at the edge of the bed.

She blinked her eyes and sat up. "I did? Wait, Christmas Eve? Why am I in my bed?

She looked around and found herself in her old room. Karen had turned it to a guest room after she left for college, but it still had a touch of Sarah, a few fairy figures, and the Escher poster was still on the wall.

_Karen..._

Sarah felt sadness wash over her.

There was an unexpected knock on the door, startling her, and it opened. "Toby, leave your sister alone, she had a long drive last night, let her sleep in." Karen was in the doorway, smiling.

Sarah just stared. _What the hell? _

"Karen? But...you're...you're not...you're alive."

Karen laughed. "Of course honey, last time I checked." she turned back to Toby. "Young man, go eat your oatmeal, and get dressed. Sarah will play with you later. You'll have all afternoon to play in the snow!"

"Aww mom..." Toby stomped out of the room, Karen ruffling his hair as he went by her.

When he was gone Karen turn to smile at her stepdaughter. "Sorry, I told him to leave you be. Are you okay? You look a little flushed and you've got a strange expression."

Sarah shook herself out of her shock. "Uh. Yeah. I guess. Just had a very strange, very real, bad dream."

"You want to tell me about it?" Karen asked.

Sarah shook her head. "It's too hard to explain."

"Ahh. Well go back to sleep. Sweet dreams. " Karen said before closing the door.

Suddenly Sarah felt wide awake. She quickly got up and out of bed, put on her robe and slippers to keep off the chill, then went into the hallway.

"Good morning princess!" Her dad came out her parent's bedroom at the same time, a big smile on his face.

"Hi dad." Sarah blinked back tears that threatened to fall.

_Her father. Her one constant. After her mother left then died far away, after Karen came and Toby was born, after all her emotional upheaval as a teenager. _

She let out a sob and ran to him hugging him tight, the smell of his aftershave familiar and comforting. A smell she thought she never know again, except in memory.

"Here now, what's this about. Not that I mind but...are you okay baby girl?" He held her close.

"Daddy...I missed you so much." Sarah cried into his chest.

Robert was a bit confused by the show of emotion, but he didn't mind the extra hugs. "Hey sweetie, I missed you too." He kissed her on the top of her head.

Karen had come out of the bathroom and stopped to see what was going on. They shared a puzzled look. But Karen, seeing a daughter who obviously needed her father, smiled and quietly took the stairs to the 1st floor, leaving them be.

After another minute Sarah backed away. "I'm sorry it's...it's been a long year."

"I understand. No matter how old we get, sometimes we need a hug from a parent. I'll always be here if you need me. Let's get some breakfast." He wrapped an arm around her and guided her downstairs.

Sarah marveled at the normalcy of the day. It felt like she was living in a different dimension. The smell of eggs and coffee, her parents chatting as breakfast commenced.

_How could all of that had been a dream? It covered a whole year of my life. So much detail! But it had to be, right?_

"Do you have plans tonight honey, with old friends maybe while you're in town?" Karen asked as she poured another cup of coffee for her husband.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Sarah answered as she sipped her coffee.

Robert chimed in." We're taking Toby to the company family holiday party, remember?"

_No...no...no no no don't go out tonight...__"_

" But you can't!" Sarah blurted.

Robert and Karen both stopped and looked at her. "I mean, the roads are going so icy, I barely made it here and it's such a long drive there and back. Please you guys..."

"Sarah...are you sure you're okay? Your hands are shaking." Karen asked.

Sarah looked down and saw it. She was holding her mug with both hands and the hot drink was practically sloshing over the sides she was trembling so bad.

"I...I'm okay. I just, my nerves have been on edge. I really don't..." She was at a loss how to explain it all.

Robert leaned over and took the cup out her hands, taking one in his. He squeezed gently. "Princess?" he urged.

Karen came around the table and felt her forehead. "No fever. That dream really shook you up didn't it?"

She turned to her husband. "Maybe we should stay in, Robert. I don't want to leave her by herself if she's this upset. We can spend the evening with the children." She gave him a look that said that they would most definitely be staying home.

"Phil is going to give me hell next week. But...alright. Who wants to go out in this weather anyway?"

He squeezed Sarah's hand, again. "There you go Princess, nothing to worry about. Hell let's all put on our snow gear and build a snowman today! " He winked.

So they did. Sarah, Toby, and their parents bundled up and tromped out to the back yard, where a large snowman was constructed. After lunch they built snow forts and had a snowball fight, only coming in when it was too dark to see and everyone was tired, but a good tired.

After a dinner of hot tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, they gathered in the living room around the fireplace, sang songs, and Robert read " 'Twas the Night Before Christmas."

Toby was asleep in his mother's lap before Robert was halfway through it.

Sarah was laying her head on her father's shoulder as he read, and she too, fell asleep.

It was a couple of hours later when Sarah awoke, the moon shining though her bedroom window. She knew her father had carried her to her bed, as he had always done when she was little and fell asleep in the living room.

She wondered what woke her, turning her head towards the moonlight.

There was a large owl outside her window staring at her.

She got up and crossed the room, and it tipped its head sideways, blinking, watching her approach.

When she got to the window Sarah unlatched and opened it. "I know it's you. You can come in."

He hopped to the window sill, and he wasn't an owl anymore.

She looked up knowingly into his blue eyes and waited for an explanation.

"You remember. I suppose I should have taken into account I have no power over you." He said.

"I wasn't sure if it was a dream at first, but after a while I figured it out." Sarah replied. "It wasn't a dream. They died. I know that. But you gave them back to me. To us. Why?"

He tilted his head much like he had done in his owl form giving her a sad smile. "I would hope the answer would be obvious, Sarah. Because of what no one knew. You were so sad. More than sad. Broken. It broke my heart even more than when you left, to see you that way. And the boy. Why would I not try to rectify something that may never would have happened had I never..." he trailed off.

Sarah blushed, knowing what he meant and shushed him. "It wasn't your fault either. I said the words. And like you said, there's no way to know what that...thing would have done either way. Wait he isn't back too, is he?"

"No. That world lives outside aboveground time, as does mine. He won't be coming back. It is done."

A tear slipped down Sarah's cheek. "So this is real? I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and...they'll be gone?"

Jareth shook his head. "It's real my love. As am I."

Sarah felt a spark of hope begin to grow deep inside. Until then she figured this was the real dream, or a brief respite...one last Christmas they had never gotten, but now..."I want you to know, Even if it was for one day, Jareth, a gift like this is more than I could ever dream of. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"A kiss perhaps? That would be enough." He suggested hopefully, with a teasing smirk. He held up a crystal, and it turned into a sprig of mistletoe. "Tis the season."

Sarah smile grew, and there were tears, but it was different.

"And what no one knew, is the girl loved the Goblin King too. How could she not? He gave her a gift of a holiday miracle." She whispered.

He opened his arms and she practically flew into them, their lips meeting for the first time.

They were never to be parted again.

Fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ended it where I ended it because I felt if I tried to go further it would start to wander aimlessly.

What exactly happened, whether time moved backwards or Jareth went back and "fixed" what he believed was broken in Sarah's life is open to interpretation. Judge for yourselves, dear readers :-)

As always thank you for reading my little scribbles. Your continued support means the world to me.

Happy Holidays and a Blessed New Year!


End file.
